blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Meystrikt
Meystrikt is the most important fortress in the Imperial province of the Salient. The geography of the Salient funnels all the weather and any human movement between two rows of mountains directly into the path of Meystrikt. Croaker described the region as frozen in winter, swampy in spring, and an oven in summer. Meystrikt features a portcullis and has a main hall which "is only slightly less" drafty than the rest of the structure. It is accessible by road from the city of Elm to the south and Roses to the north. ''The Black Company'' Meystrikt was originally in the hands of the Limper and his armies. When the Limper lost the city of Oar and the entire province of Forsberg (north of the Salient), he was sent by the Lady south to Elm in disgrace. The Company's frigid winter garrison The Black Company, after a one-week garrison stint at Elm, was placed in charge of Meystrikt by the Lady and went north to occupy the fortress. They swapped places with the disgraced Limper. The bulk of the Company hunkered down to make it through the arctic winter at Meystrikt. Of all the Company men, only the newcomer Raven had seen snow before their garrison stint at this fortress. The men (notably One-Eye, Elmo, Willie, Knuckles, etc.) wiled the hours away playing countless hands of tonk and mocking Croaker's florid prose about their mysterious employer, the Lady. Patrols to capture Raker Despite the weather, the Captain periodically sent small patrols of Company veterans out of Meystrikt to hunt for the Rebel general Raker. One of these groups, led by Elmo (and including Jo-Jo and the wizard Silent), killed 23 Rebels and came to possess 6 of Raker's head hairs. These hairs would prove invaluable in the creation of a sorcery entrapment of Raker. One of the crenel stones from Meystrikt's battlements was removed by Elmo. It was given to One-Eye, Goblin, and Soulcatcher for use in their entrapment of Raker the city of Roses. Loss to the Rebel According to the locals, Meystrikt experienced the worst blizzard in its history while the Company was stationed there. Soulcatcher climbed over the walls and fell into the snow because the gate could not open. A small group of Company men led by Soulcatcher entered Roses to entrap Raker while the rest of the Company languished at Meystrikt. This group reunited at Meystrikt later, but the entire band had to flee when the Limper secretly betrayed the Salient to the Rebel general Whisper. The Company retreated into the Forest of Cloud and Meystrikt was seized by the Rebel. ''The White Rose'' Sometime after the Battle of Charm, Meystrikt was recaptured by the Lady's forces and became part of the Lady's Empire once again. Croaker (with Tracker and Toadkiller Dog) reunited with One-Eye and Goblin near Meystrikt during their trek toward the Barrowland. Now working for Darling, the Lady's enemy, they disguised themselves and did not arouse the suspicion of the bored Imperial garrison at Meystrikt. Category:Locations Category:Structures